Kaze no StigmaSoul Eater Crossover
by horse982
Summary: When Kazuma and Ayano stumble onto a Kishin, they call the Soul Eater gang for some back-up... Rated T for language, violence, and cuz I'm paranoid.
1. What is that?

**Ayano's POV**

I slashed Enraiha (AN- if someone knows the correct spelling of this, send me a message, because I'm not sure if I'm spelling this right) through the black skin of the yoma in front of me. As it dissolved, I looked behind me to where Kazuma was sitting on a bench watching. He really doesn't do anything on these missions, unless I'm really in over my head. I walked over to him, putting Enraiha up as I did.

"So, that one was pretty easy, huh?" I asked as he stood up. We were at the soccer field, where the yoma had been discovered by a couple of kids who were just hanging out and had the scare of their lives.

"Well, you got your ass kicked a little at the beginning, but you came back and killed it. So long as the job's done and you're alive at the end of it, I get paid." He said as we turned in the direction of the Kannagi estate. We talked about the recent increase of yoma recently. They've been all over the place for the past few weeks. We had gotten closer after kicking the demon Bernhardt and Lapis had tried to summon back where it came from.

As we walked through an alleyway between two buildings, we saw a man who looked like one of the leftovers from pandemonium. He had a body that was three times bigger than normal, and was shuffling about from side to side in the alleyway. Kazuma looked down at me at the same time I looked up at him. Then we looked backed at the creature. We both assumed it was a yoma, meaning it needed to die, and soon. It looked kind of pitiful, though, despite the giant body. And it looked more solid than most yoma we usually fight. It was wrapped in scarves except for its hands and feet. On the scarves on its head, there were three red eyes painted vertically.

I summoned Enraiha as quietly as I could. With as large as it was, it could easily swat me a couple of miles. If I could take down without it noticing me, this would be so much easier. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

Once I got within twenty feet of the creature it snapped towards me as if it could see through the scarves covering its head. It rasped out a single sentence.

"_Need more power!_"

"Ayano, get back!" Kazuma yelled from behind me. He actually sounded scared, something I had never heard from him before. I ignored him and lunged at the yoma, igniting Enraiha as I did. The yoma watched me until I got within ten feet, then it backhanded me with a hand that was at least a foot and a half long. I hit the wall headfirst with a crunch. Instantly everything started fading, and as it did, I heard Kazuma yell my name and heard him running over to me before I lost consciousness.


	2. Very Seriously

**Maka's POV **

"I wonder what Father wants with us." Kid said as we walked into the death room. All of us had gotten messages to report to the death room immediately. "Don't even try it, BlackStar!" he yelled up to BlackStar who was standing on one of the guillotines with Tsubaki in dark arm mode in his hands. He jumped down, and Tsubaki transformed to stand behind him.

"Dang it! How did you know I was there? I am the great BlackStar, the one who will surpass god! So how did you, a mere mortal, know I was there?" BlackStar ranted while Tsubaki sighed. I'm surprised that she can put up with him without coming up with a Tsubaki-chop.

"Hello hello, what's up everybody? How are you all?" Lord Death chirped from the front of the death room.

"Good," everyone said.

"Now you are all probably wondering why I have asked you to come here today. Well, the matter is that, about an hour ago, I got an urgent message from an old friend in Japan named Jugo. His family deals with Yoma, kind of like demons. Yesterday, the heir to the family and their friend who Jugo says is the strongest fighter he's ever met were seriously injured in a fight that I think may have been fighting a Kishin instead of a Yoma. He's asking for our help, so I'm sending Kid with Liz and Patty, BlackStar with Tsubaki, and Maka with Soul. Stein will stay here with Marie and Spirit, just in case this is a diversion on the Kishin's part to get our strongest fighters away from Death City."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Plane tickets have already been paid for, and the plane leaves at seven a.m. tomorrow morning. You will need to pack at least a week's worth of clothes, since we don't know how long you'll be needed. Any more questions?" By this point, everyone was speechless, our heads spinning with all of the information we had taken in.

"I have one. Do they speak English?" I asked. If not, that would make this mission difficult.

"Of course. Oh, and one more thing: Jugo will send a car to pick you all up from the airport and transport you to the Kannagi estate." We all nodded.

"Now go pack and rest up for the big day tomorrow. Here, Spirit has your passports ready."

We look behind us to see my father walking into the Death Room. He started silently passing them out to us, being strangely quiet for him. When he got to me, he barely looked at me and just handed me my passport in silence.

_What is going on with him?_

When we turned to leave, I heard my father very quietly call my name.

"Maka? Can I speak with you for a moment?" he looked nervous, shifting from foot to foot as I walked over to him.

"Yes? You wanted to talk to me?" I didn't hate him as much as I used to. He was trying to get my respect back. Blair told me that she hadn't seen him at Chupa Cabra's for the last month.

He stammered a couple times. "Well, um, I… Just be careful."

"I will, Papa," I said as he stood there awkwardly, looking like he wanted to hug me, but thought that I wouldn't want one. So I pulled him into a hug. He seemed surprised at first, and then almost squeezed the breath out of me as he returned the hug. I heard him murmur, "I love you, Maka."

"Love you too, Papa," I said as he released me.

"Now, go along with your friends, and good luck." He said as I walked out of the death room, where everyone was waiting for me.

"Maka, wake up," Soul said as he shook my shoulder."

"What?" I looked around me at the people on the plane around me. Kid was between Liz and Patty across the aisle from us, and BlackStar and Tsubaki were behind us. It had been a peaceful flight, which is how I fell asleep.

"We're about to land at the airport." He said, gathering his iPod and his magazines he had brought for entertainment. I couldn't read on a plane without getting sick, or else I would have brought a book along. I had one in my suitcases, just in case I had to administer a Maka-chop.

As we walked out of the airport, we were all looking for our ride to the Kannagi estate that Lord Death had told us about.

"Who are we looking for anyway?" Soul asked. "'Cuz just wandering all over Japan looking for him so isn't cool."

"Dad told me his name was Kazuma, that he was tall with brown hair and reddish colored eyes." Kid said, so we started looking for this 'Kazuma'.

"Hi, are you guys from the DWMA?" a little blonde boy with eyes that were a brighter green than mine asked.

"Yeah, your name wouldn't be Kazuma, would it?" he laughed.

"No, that's my brother. He's waiting in the car. Jugo sent us to get you guys." He said, gesturing to a red van that was waiting by the curb. As we watched, the passenger side window rolled down to reveal a guy with brown hair inside.

"Come on, Jugo's excited to meet you all!" Ren said, grabbing my gloved hand and lightly tugging me towards the van. I walked with him, looking behind me to see that everyone was following us.

Once we got our luggage in the van, we somehow squished everyone into the car, with Ren in the passenger seat and everyone else in the back two rows.

"So you guys are the ones that Jugo sent for?" Kazuma asked.

"Yep. I'm Maka, this is Soul," I said, pointing out the others who either nodded or waved when their names were called, "BlackStar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty."

"Well, nice to meet you all." He said as he started driving toward the Kannagi estate. Ren chatted the whole way, keeping an awkward silence from developing.

"Why do you wear gloves?" he asked me.

"Well, it's mostly when I'm fighting, or expect to be fighting soon. It keeps my hands from getting hurt too bad if something tries to knock my weapon out of my hands. But," I paused, pulling my gloves off my hands to show him the small scars I had acquired on the top of my hands, then twisted them to show him the calluses from wielding Soul, "they can't stop everything. This is my fifth or sixth pair this year."

"Wow. Do you guys fight a lot? I mean, like the demon things you guys fight?"

"You mean the Kishin?"

"I guess. I don't know what they're called."

"Yeah. We fight the Kishin eggs too, before they turn into Kishin."

"Cool. It has to be hard, fighting all the time." He said, looking at all of us. Kid was looking out the window, BlackStar was dozing with his head leaning back against the seat while Tsubaki watched over him, and everyone else was listening intently, even Kazuma. He was watching the road, but he had his head turned slightly in our direction, so I knew he was listening.

When he parked, I saw the gate to the Kannagi estate, which looked so beautiful from here.

"Come on," Kazuma said, walking forward, "Jugo's waiting to meet you all."

"So how does the weapon-meister thing work?" Kazuma asked as we walked. Ren looked to us with bright eyes.

I looked at Soul, who nodded at me. I turned to Kazuma. "Watch." I grabbed Soul's hand.

"Wait, Maka," Kid said. I turned to look at him. "Let's wait until we meet up with Jugo. He'll probably want to see what we can do too."

"That makes sense." I turned to Kazuma and Ren. "Sorry."

"No problem. We'll get to watch anyway, so it's no big deal." He said as we kept walking. Eventually we came to what I assumed was the main house. I heard quiet bickering from inside.

"Father, I'm fine. I don't need to rest any more. So I hit my head. So what?" a female voice said in a voice that rose in volume and pitch the longer it went on.

Kazuma sighed, slid the door open, and popped his head in. "Jugo? They're here."

A voice from inside said, "Bring them in."

As we walked inside, I noticed the ornate designs on the walls. It was very beautiful. We sat down. Kid was between Liz and Patty, Tsubaki was on BlackStar's left, and Soul was on my left.

"Welcome. I'm Jugo, and this is my daughter, Ayano. What are your names?" An older man with gray hair that had white streaks in it said from the front of the room where he faced us. Kazuma and Ren sat between him and us, near a young woman who looked like she was sixteen or seventeen.

"I'm Maka, this is my partner Soul," I repeated the introductions from the car. "This is BlackStar with his partner Tsubaki, and then that's Kid, with his partners Liz and Patty."

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I appreciate your help."

"You're welcome. It's what we do." Jugo looked at each of us.

"Would you mind answering a few questions for me?" he asked.

We all looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure, if we can," Kid said.

"How do you fight? I have heard stories and rumors, but I've never seen it with my own eyes." We all looked at each other, and then they all looked at me.

"I guess we're up, Soul," I said, pulling Soul up with me as I stood up.

"Guess so," he said before transforming into a scythe. I heard four gasps as I spun him around me, then above my head. I put him back down on the ground and let go as he transformed back.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Ren said. The other three were speechless for a moment.

Once he had recovered, Kazuma asked, "Can you all do that?"

Kid answered, "In a way. Each weapon can do something different. Liz and Patty here, my partners, are twin pistols. Tsubaki has more than one weapon mode."

I jumped in with, "But we can't show you everything in here without destroying something."

Everyone laughed a little at that. "No, that wouldn't be a good idea then," Jugo said. "Now, it's starting to get late. While you're in town, I've arranged for you stay at the same hotel Kazuma is staying in. Since he is one of two people who know what you're looking for, you will be working mainly with him on this."

Kazuma got up and walked to the door, sliding it open for all of us leave.

"Oh, Maka, Soul, can I speak to you privately?" Jugo asked. We looked at each other, then moved away from the door so everyone else could get out, Ren and Ayano with them.

"We'll wait for you guys outside," Tsubaki said, looking worried. I nodded, then turned back to Jugo.

"Did you want something, sir?" I asked.

"Yes, I have one more question for you. How strong is the bond between a Meister and their weapon?"

"Very close. You have to be able to trust your partner with your life, because your life is in their hands every time you fight." I said.

"Another thing," Soul said, "is that, before a weapon and meister can go out on their first mission together, the weapon has to take an oath to protect the meister with their life, to be ready to die for their meister at a moment's notice if needed."

Jugo listened intently, then said, "And is this oath taken seriously?"

Soul and I looked at each other and nodded. He took his jacket off, handing it to me. I held it, watching Jugo closely. As Soul lifted his shirt up to show Jugo the scar, his eyes widened.

"Very seriously." I said. Then I turned to walk out the door, handing Soul his jacket as he followed me out.


	3. Kid's hurt

Jugo's POV

Two hours later Kazuma slid open the door and walked in, with Ren behind him. They sat down on either side of Ayano.

"Well, I don't know what you said to her, but you pissed off Maka. Badly." Kazuma said. "What did you say to piss her off that bad?"

"She was mad?" I asked.

"Yeah. She was really mad." Ren said. "It was bad enough that it scared Kazuma."

"It did not. You were the one that was scared." Kazuma said, ruffling Ren's hair.

"So, what did you ask her?" he asked, looking back to me.

"I asked how close the weapons and their partners were. They told me about an oath that the weapons had to take before they can go on a mission. The weapons had to promise to protect the meister with their life, and to be ready to die for their meister at a moment's notice, if needed." They were all speechless. "Then I asked if that oath was taken seriously. Then Soul took off his jacket, and lifted his shirt to show me a scar that he had. It went from his left shoulder to his right hip. Maka told me that they take that oath very seriously, and then she turned around and walked out."

Tsubaki's POV

"If me having a scar means that you are still alive then I'll deal with it!"

"I should be strong enough that you shouldn't need to protect me!"

We could hear the shouting through the door of the room we had locked them in. After we left the Kannagi estate, Maka and Soul had been fighting non-stop. When we got to our hotel rooms, after we had gotten the rooming arrangements settled-Kid with Liz and Patty, BlackStar and I together, and Maka with Soul- everyone with the exception of Maka and Soul had removed all books from their room. Then we locked them in there. Kid had grabbed Soul, Liz and I had grabbed Maka, and pushed them in the room, with Kid yelling, "You can come out when you can get along!" Then he turned to us, saying, "Hopefully this will be over quickly."

It had been an hour. After about thirty minutes, the crashing noises stopped and the shouting started.

All of a sudden, Ren popped his head in the room. "Hey guys. How're you guys doing?"

In response, we all pointed to the room where Soul was beating on the door, yelling, "Let me out! She's got a book!" We all looked at each other.

"Oh boy, Soul's gonna get it now!" BlackStar yelled from the kitchen, where Tsubaki was desperately trying to teach him how to cook, or how to cook enough to keep him from burning down the building.

"Why?" Ren asked. A thud echoed from the other room, followed by the door being kicked in by Maka. Behind her was a very pissed-looking Soul getting up off the ground. Kid looked at everyone else.

"Run."

An hour later, we had managed to calm Maka and Soul down enough to where they weren't so dangerous anymore-meaning that we wouldn't get Maka-chopped or cut in half.

Maka's POV

"I swear to God, if you let me fall Kid, I will kill you." Currently Kid and I were on his skateboard, one hundred fifty feet off the ground. I was clinging to his jacket with a death grip.

"What, scared of heights?" he asked, laughing.

"No! I'm scared of falling." I said.

"Don't worry!" Kazuma yelled from where he was hovering about ten feet to our left with a map in hand. "If he drops you, I'll catch you."

"Wait. Hold up here." I told Kid. "There's another one," I called over to Kazuma, who marked an X on the map. Thank god for my Soul Perception ability, or this would be impossible. We had found at least eight so far, and we weren't even halfway through the city. This meant there could be twenty or more Kishin eggs.

When we got back to the hotel, I said goodnight to Kid and headed to my bed. I was exhausted from fighting with Soul and looking for the eggs.

The next morning, we-including Kazuma, Ren, and Ayano- all met in Kazuma's room to discuss what we would do about the Kishin eggs. Kid had talked to his father last night about the situation, and Spirit, Stein, and Marie had come up with the idea of having us split up, and team up with one of Jugo's people.

It was nighttime, and we had decided that Kazuma should go with Kid, seeing as he was the only one who could keep up with Kid's skateboard. Ren would go with BlackStar. Ayano would stay with me.

"Are you ready to fight if we need help?" I asked Ayano.

"Are you kidding? I've been practically tied to a bed all week going crazy. Point me in the right direction and set me loose." She replied.

"Good. Okay everyone, we all know what we're up against. BlackStar, no showing off. Kid, try not to worry about symmetry too much. Everyone, try to remain subtle. Right now, if you can get them into an alley to kill them, do it. But if you have to interfere to save an innocent, do it. Try to stay out of weapon forms, except for Liz and Patty, since it'll be easier for you to stay with Kid that way. Good luck, and be careful out there." I said. Everyone nodded, getting up.

"Hey, BlackStar?" Kazuma called to the blue-haired assassin.

"Yeah?"

"That's my little brother. Take care of him."

"Don't worry, Kazuma," Tsubaki said, laying a hand on Kazuma's shoulder. "We'll make sure he's safe. If we're lucky, you guys won't be needed, aside from making sure we don't get lost."

Kazuma looked a little calmer with Tsubaki's reassurance. He jumped out the window to where Kid was waiting on his skateboard with Liz and Patty- already in weapon form- in his hands.

The rest of us took the elevator down to the lobby. As we exited the building, I put a hand on Tsubaki's shoulder. "_Please _try to keep him somewhat in line, Tsubaki. If anyone can, it's you."

"Don't worry Maka, I'll make sure he behaves. And I'll keep an eye on Ren while I'm at it." She said, looking behind us to where Ayano was talking to Ren.

"Listen to Tsubaki, and behave yourself Ren," she said, giving him a hug.

"Of course I will," Ren replied, running to BlackStar. "Where are we going first?"

BlackStar looked around, then pointed to the left. "We'll go this way."

"Hey, BlackStar?" I called. He paused, causing Tsubaki to almost run into him.

"Yeah?" he asked

"You'd have a better chance if you headed that way. I've got one about two or three blocks down." I pointed to the right. "Kid was headed straight ahead with Kazuma, so you might stay away from there."

"Alright!" He turned to Ren. "Looks like we're going this way. Should be fun, huh?"

"Yeah!" Ren agreed.

"As for us, we'll go this way," I said, pointing left. We started walking that way, with Ayano on my left and Soul on my right.

"He seems to be enjoying himself," Soul remarked.

"Yeah," I replied, "I think that having to look out for Ren will be good for him. Might make him tone down the theatrics a bit."

"Hey, I have a question." Ayano said, looking confused.

"Yes?"

"You told him," she hooked a thumb over her shoulder to indicate BlackStar, "that there weren't any this way."

"No, I told him that he would have a better chance in that direction." I said, pausing to look at her. "But when Kazuma, Kid, and I flew around the city last night, they were all over. So we could go in any direction and find one. But since I can somewhat track and find them, I thought I would let BlackStar take that one."

"Oh, that makes sense, actually." She said. "How far away does it work?"

I shrugged. "It's different for each case. Depending on how close they're to becoming a Kishin, in can range from about two hundred yards to a half-mile." I turned to Soul. "How far away was it when I found Crona and Ragnarok?"

"About a half-mile." He said with a smirk. He rubbed his hands together. "Now, are we going to get down to business or what?"

"Of course." I used my soul perception ability, scanning the area around us. "Alright, I got one, about a quarter-mile from here. And he's in an alley. If we hurry, we can get him before he leaves." With that, I took off running towards the alleyway that I had sensed the Kishin in.

We turned the corner, and I turned towards Soul. "Is is just me, or does that thing look familiar?"

He nodded. "It looks like that Jack the Ripper we fought in London. Either way, his soul's a Kishin egg, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It needs to be taken down." I looked at him. "Let's go to work."

"Alright," he said, transforming into a scythe before spinning in front of me. The blue glow he gave off for a few seconds while he transformed attracted the creature as I caught him.

I walked towards the creature, intently watching its every move. Once I had got within fifty feet, it charged-the exact same way the thing from London did. I spun Soul in front of me, and when the thing jumped over me, I angled Soul to be right in front of him.

The creature fell to the ground in two separate sides. Soul dropped to the ground on his feet, with his arm still as a scythe. He turned to me. "Is is just me, or does that," he pointed to the Kishin egg in front of us, "just not look right?"

"You're right, it looks more…..faded, I guess? And that was way too easy." I said.

Ayano came up behind us. "That was awesome! And what should it look like, if that's not how it's supposed to look?"

"It's supposed to be a brighter red. More…" Soul struggled to find the right word.

"Intense?" I asked.

"Exactly." He grabbed the soul and put it in his pocket. "I'll show it to Lord Death later."

We all turned toward the sound of gunshots.

"Looks like Kid found one. I wonder how he's doing." I said, trying to pinpoint the sound.

A loud crunching sound came to our ears over the sounds of the city. Then there were more gunshots, but they were more spaced out, almost like Liz was using Patty to fight.

"That didn't sound good. Come on!" I said, running towards where I could feel their souls. "Kid's out cold." I said as I ran.

"You can tell that from over here?" Ayano asked as we ran.

"Yeah," I panted back.

We turned to corner to see Kid unconscious, with Liz standing over him holding Patty in her hands. She was shooting at what looked like a giant Egyptian mummy with what looked like a blue and gold candy cane in its mouth.

"I'm so sick of this thing!" Liz yelled as I grabbed Soul, who had already transformed, and ran towards one of the legs, planning to cut it off. That plan disappeared as it was picked up by a gust of wind, lifted into the air, then dropped from about one thousand feet. I looked up to see Kazuma standing on a building overlooking the alleyway. The mummy dissolved into shadows to leave a soul that looked like the one Soul had put in his pocket.

"What happened?" I asked as we walked to where Kid was unconscious. Kazuma floated down to us from the building.

"I'm not sure. He was shooting at these weird looking mummy things when that one," he gestured toward where the mummy's soul floated, "jumped up and swatted him out of the sky. It hit me too!" he said as I glared at him.

I sighed. "Okay, does your brother have a cell phone?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, looking confused.

"Call him, and tell him to tell BlackStar that I said that I need all three of them at the hotel ASAP."

Kazuma called his brother and passed on the information while Soul and I checked on Kid. "How is he?" I asked Liz.

"He's out cold, but I can't tell much else at the moment. I can feel a huge bump on his head, though." She said, running her hands over his head. "But I think that's just from hitting his head. His Shinigami side will take care of any concussions without a problem. What I'm worried about," she started running her hands down his sides, "is a broken rib. If a broken rib punctured his heart or one of his lungs, we'll have a really hard time keeping him with us."

"They're on their way back to the hotel right now," Kazuma said. I turned to him. "Okay, now I need you to do something."

"What?"

"I need you to carry him back to the hotel room for us. It'll be faster and easier on him. We don't know how bad he's hurt."

"If we take him back to the Kannagi estate, we have a doctor in the family that I'm sure would have no problems taking care of him." Ayano said.

"Fine. Kazuma, you got that?" He nodded. "Good, we'll meet you there."

Kazuma knelt to slide his arms under Kid's motionless body while we all looked on, feeling helpless. He stood up and started rising in the air before shooting off towards the Kannagi estate. I turned to Ayano.

"Call Ren and have them meet us there."

Once she had done that, we all ran to the Kannagi estate. We got inside to see Kid sitting against a wall without a shirt on, looking around. The doctor seemed to be checking his ribs to see if they were broken. Kid winced, and the doctor stopped.

"You're lucky. From what Kazuma told me happened, you should have five or six severely broken ribs and maybe even brain damage. But it looks like you just have one or two fractured ribs and a concussion. You should be fine with about a week of bed rest." She paused at the look of defiance on his face. "I mean it, young man. You need to rest for your body to heal." She turned to look at Liz and Patty who were practically bouncing up and down looking at Kid.

"Relax, you two. I'm fine," he said, putting his shirt back on. He reached to his left for his vest and winced.

We just rolled our eyes. We had all played the same card before.

"Well, if you're fine, we need to get to the hotel so we can report to Lord Death." I said.

"I'm sure you would appreciate a ride back to the hotel?" Jugo asked. "I can have a few of my family members take you back, if you would like."

"That would be nice. Thank you, Jugo." He smiled.

"If you need anything, merely tell me and I can provide it." He turned to Kazuma, who had just walked in.

"I'm going home, if you need anything before I leave." He looked at Kid. "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry, I'm fine," he said as he got up, putting on his vest. Everyone in our little gang mouthed the words along with him, rolling our eyes.

"Yes, I do need something from you, actually," Jugo said. "I need you to give them a ride back to the hotel."

"No problem. Let's go." We followed him outside to the car. Once we were in the car, BlackStar turned to me.

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Earlier, you told me that you could tell that there was a Kishin egg a few-as in two or three- blocks away from the hotel. We walked for half a mile without seeing anything." He glared at me. "So, again, why did you lie to me?"

"What? I didn't lie. There was one! And there were two or three humans close by! That's why I sent you that way. I knew that you would have it taken care of, or at least distracted, before anyone got hurt!" I had no idea what he was talking about.

"They where did it go?" BlackStar asked.

"I don't know. By the time we were finished with our first one, I thought you would have at least found that one!"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Soul yelled. We looked at him. "Obviously there's something off about this whole thing. All of us that got in a fight fought something that we had beaten before. And there's the thing about the weird-looking souls. Liz grabbed the ones from the mummies."

"You're right. As soon as we get to the hotel, we need to find a mirror." I said.

"How about the one in the bathroom?" Patty asked.

I nodded. "That would work."

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door," I said as I wrote it in the fogged-up mirror.

"Well, hello Maka. How are you doing?" Lord Death's chirpy voice asked in the mirror."

"Fine, but we've had a few unexpected problems."

"Oh, like what?"

"Well, Kid got hurt tonight. Nothing too severe," I said, noticing him looking as worried as he could with the mask on. "He has a few fractured ribs and a concussion. The doctor said it could have been much worse, that she expected multiple broken ribs and maybe even brain damage."

"Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine. The doctor said he needs to rest for a week." Liz and Patty came into the room.

"He's finally out. He'll sleep for a while," Liz said, joining us at the mirror.

"With Kid out of the picture for at least a week, and the large amount of Kishin eggs in the area, you will need some backup. I'll send Stein with Spirit, and Crona. I need Miss Marie here to help teach classes, and to keep some of the other students in line."

"Anyway, there's something else. When we killed some of the Kishin eggs, their souls looked….. off?" I turned to Soul and Liz. They pulled the souls out of their pockets, holding them in front of the mirror.

"I don't know what to make of this at the moment, but when Stein and Spirit get there, you can discuss it with them."

"Speaking of them, where are they?" I asked.

"They're packing. I had already decided to have them ready to leave to help you guys, but now it's even more important. They'll be there tomorrow around noon. For now, get some rest. You've all had a long day." Lord Death ended the call. I turned and walked out of the room to Soul and I's room next door. Tsubaki and BlackStar were on the other side, since Kid had pitched a symmetry fit when we were setting up the rooms.

"You hungry?" I asked Soul as I unlocked the door with the card, walking into the room.

"Yeah. Do we have anything to eat?" he asked, following me into the kitchen. It was only 9:30. I looked in the cupboards and in the fridge as he plopped on the couch.

"Well, we've got all the stuff for spaghetti. You want that?" I asked.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"Can you go see if anyone wants to eat over here for me?" I asked. He grumbled, but got up and walked out of the room. He walked back in with everyone but Kid behind him.

"I guess that was a yes?" I laughed.

"Yeah!" BlackStar walked into the mini-kitchen.

"Oh, no you don't!" Tsubaki said, grabbing him by the back of the collar, dragging him back out. "Don't want you burning down the hotel," she said as she maneuvered him onto one of the couches next to Soul.


End file.
